The present invention relates generally to shipping and storage containers, and more particularly to such a container with an integral shelf assembly.
Many different shipping container designs have been developed over the years, some having relatively elaborate interior shelf and article-positioning systems. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,090 to Langham et al., which discloses an octagonal shipping container for shipping stackable manufactured articles. The Langham container includes a plurality of attached slotted wall panels defining an interior storage cavity. Langham further discloses a plurality of shelf arms which project through the slots to engage goods positioned in the storage cavity. Langham represents one method of storing and shipping stackable manufactured articles, in particular steering wheels. However, there is always room for improvement. For instance, the Langham container must be laid on its side upon a support fixture for loading, necessarily increasing the time and effort required to place articles into, or remove them from, the container. Further, Langham requires a separable fastener to secure the sides of the container.
It is thus desirable to construct a container for stackable goods that can be easily assembled and loaded, yet is strong and durable. The present invention addresses one or more of the limitations or problems associated with the related art.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a container for shipping and storing manufactured articles. The container includes a container body with a base assembly and a plurality of wall assemblies. Each of the plurality of wall assemblies includes a wall panel with a lower edge attached to the base assembly and at least one lateral edge joined to an adjacent wall panel. A plurality of shelf assemblies are also provided which are secured to the wall assemblies and protrude into an interior of the container body. Each of the plurality of shelf assemblies includes at least one shelf support block and at least one shelf flap having a support surface. The at least one shelf flap is attachable to said at least one shelf support block, thereby engaging the support surface with face section located on the at least one shelf support block.
In another aspect, a shelf assembly is provided. The shelf assembly includes at least one shelf support block having a plurality of notches positioned along a length. Each of the plurality of notches includes a substantially planar face region. A panel is also provided which defines a plurality of lateral slots, the slots being arranged in at least two substantially parallel columns. A foldable shelf flap is provided having a first surface which is a support surface having a central channel and a second surface also having a central channel. A plurality of foldable tabs are attached to the support surface and the second surface, each of the plurality of foldable tabs are insertable through the lateral slots, thereby positioning the shelf flap such that the at least one shelf support block is at least partially positioned within the central channels such that the substantially planar face region abuts the support surface.
In still another aspect, a shipping container with an integral interior shelf assembly is provided. The shipping container includes a container base and a plurality of attached wall members, each of the wall members having a bottom edge affixed to an exterior side of the container base. As attached, the container base and the wall members define an interior storage cavity. Additionally, a front wall assembly is provided having a front wall panel with at least one attached positioning block and left and right flap sections connected to the front wall panel, the left and right wall sections being securable to the container body. At least two shelf assemblies are provided, each having a plurality of shelf flaps mounted in part to one of the wall members, and also in part to at least one shelf support block. Each of the plurality of shelf flaps has a support surface in substantially flush engagement with a face on the at least one shelf support block.